When everything changes
by baxter21
Summary: All Rosalie Potter wanted was a normal year. You know one where she could be herself. Worry about schoolwork,friends and crushes..So of course that didn't happen. Now with new friends and new enemies she battles the forces that seek to destroy her. Now is the time when everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *tears up*...Sadly this world belongs to J K Rowling.**

**A/N: So I had this idea for a while now and just decided to write it and see if any one is interested. So yeah seriously tell me what you think cause I may just leave this in a dark corner where it cries.  
**

Chapter 1 - How everything changed.

Rosalie Potter lay on the scruffy bed staring at the ceiling. She looked intently at the cracked peeling paint as she reflected on the events of the past year. She had gained so much in such little time. She had gained two new godfathers and a new friend. The godfather thing was messy and at times tragic but it sorted itself out quickly and though Wormtail escaped Rosalie vowed she wouldn't rest until the rat was behind bars and Sirius was free. The gaining of her new friend was something unexpected and pleasant to her. It all began after the quidditch match.

_Flashy flashback!_

_Rosalie lay on the hospital bed as she heard Madame Pomfrey usher the protesting team and her friends out the door. She chuckled at them and lay her head on the soft white watched the nurse make her way to her office and then she was alone in the dark with only a lantern illuminating the corner where she lay._

_Then a cough broke her from her reverie. She looked at the source of the noise and found it to be none other than Cedric Diggory. He walked out of the shadows and sat on the chair next to the bed. "How are you" He asked._

_"Me?...Oh I'm fine..Tired but I'm good" She replied._

_"Oh I'm sorry I can come back tomorrow" He offered. She shook her head._

_"No it's fine but if you don't mind me asking...what are you doing here?" She asked taking a sip of the the water that was sat on her bedside table. "I came to see if you were okay and to tell you that I offered a rematch bit both Madame Hooch and Wood are adamant that it was a fair game"_

_"It's fine I'll just have to settle for whipping your arse next year instead" She said. He laughed. _

_"And what makes you think you can"_

_"Youngest seeker in a-"_

_"Century"_

_"And don't you forget it" She teased. They laughed and soon the night melted away as they sat talking. When the battle with sleep became to much they bid each other goodnight and he left her smiling as she let sleep claim her._

_End of Flashy flashback!_

Rosalie smiled at the memory. Since then they communicated through owls and often met in the library with Cedric tutoring her. She improved her grades in school and grew closer with Cedric. She smiled softly and then looked at the alarm clock on her table. It had once belonged to Dudley but he had 'broken' it meaning his parents had to go out and but him a new one and two more toys that he didn't really need. She at up and stretched and teased her long black hair with her fingers loosening some of the knots that had accumulated in it. She leapt out of her bed and dressed for the day in one of Dudley's over sized ,Well normal for him, shirts over her plain grey tee. She pulled on the skinny jeans that Hermione had bought for her while holidaying in France last year.

She looked at the clock again and grabbed a letter from the pile in the corner of her tiny room. She read the words tracing them with her finger.

_Rosie__,_

_I'm Sorry you can't make to the world cup with me but I guess going with the weasley's will be okay. Instead of going with me why don't we go to london for the day? We can go to Diagon Alley and then into muggle London? Let me know if not I'll see you at Hogwarts.  
_

_Love Cedric._

It was the first time anyone anywhere had written love at the end of a letter. Hermione and Ron simply signed their names and Sirius admitted to feeling to awkward to saying the L-word. It made her feel warm and gave her a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She _Liked _Cedric. He was different he didn't ask stupid questions or stare at her. He wanted to know Rosalie not the girl-who-lived. She smiled again before a knock at the door made her jump. She rushed out of her bedroom and down the stairs before seeing her aunt open the door to reveal Cedric wearing dark blue jeans, a dark green shirt and a grey cotton trench coat. "Hi..Is Rosalie in" He asked.

"Yes I am" She called running down the rest of the stairs. Her aunt looked at her then at Cedric then turned away without a word. Rosalie released a breath she had been holding. "Hi Ric" She said shutting the door behind her. She turned and looked at Cedric who was looking at her up and down. "Hellooo" She waving her hands in front of his face. He blinked before smiling and looking at her "Sorry..I er Zoned out for a little bit..Ready to go" He said offering his arm. She nodded and he held out his wand and in a bang the knight bus appeared. They boarded and zoomed away at breakneck speed.

* * *

They Came to a screeching halt outside the leaky cauldron. They left the bus with Rosalie still clutching Cedric's arm. They entered the pub and passed through quickly no-one in particular paying attention to the two teens. They entered the alley together. "So where to milady" He asked in a posh voice.

"To the bank kind sir" She said playing along with him. Eventually she giggled and dragged him off to Gringotts.

They exited the bank with their pockets filled with muggle and wizard money. Rosalie turned to Cedric and asked "Where to next"

"Flourish and blott's" He suggested. She nodded and she was soon dragged towards the dusty shop. Once inside she lost sight of him she shook her head and went in search of a book. She knelt on the ground and reached for a blue book. she pulled it closer and smiled to herself. She went to the still and paid and then left the shop to find Cedric balancing a pile of books in one hand. "You know maybe you and Hermione should start a little book lover appreciation club" she joked. He rolled his eyes but she could see the corners of his mouth twitching. "How do you plan on carrying them" She asked. He smiled and whipped out his wand and shrunk them down. "Show off" She grumbled this time he did laugh.

"Where to next" He asked.

"I want some Ice cream and then I thought we could go to muggle London I need some new clothes" She answered shoving the book in the bag she carried with her. He nodded and then was shocked to find himself being dragged away towards the ice cream shop.

"Hello. Can I have the triple chocolate fudge ice cream with chocolate sauce and a chocolate sprinkles" She chirped. The teller nodded then left to produce it leaving Cedric gaping at her. "What!" She said.

"How much chocolate do you need"

"What can I say I like chocolate" He laughed before ordering his , mint choc chip, which Rosalie declared to be boring! They walked back to the leaky cauldron and back to muggle London.

* * *

"How much did you spend on clothes" Cedric asked as he placed an extension charm on her bag.

"It wasn't that much" She muttered.

"How much" He asked amusement alight in his gray eyes. She mumbled something that he had to strain to hear.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" He said smirking.

"I said £250 you twonk!" She said laughing at his cry of outrage "Can you apparate us to the park near my house please" She asked.

"Sure" He said. They vanished into horrific squashing blackness and landed in the park behind the brick public toilets.

"Do you wanna look at the stars" She asked chewing her bottom lip.

"Sure" They found the perfect spot on top of a small hill and Cedric lay his coat down on the grass.

"So Mr Diggory..what do you plan on doing after you graduate" She asked playing with the blades of grass and looking up at the black sky. "My dad wants me to go into the ministry with him but it's not what I want"

"And what do you want" she asked looking at him. Her emerald eyes piercing the darkened surroundings.

"I want to be a healer...I want to be with people at the begging and the end of their lives...I wanna help people" He said.

"Have you told your dad what you want" She asked.

"No..He'd be so ashamed tat I don't want to be like him"

"Well..I may not be the best expert when it comes to dad's but I'm sure of you just told him how you felt he'd see that..I mean sure he'd be a little upset but at the end of the day he's your dad" She answered.

"I don't know" He said.

"Hey it's late I gotta get home" She said standing to her feet. They walked down privet drive. She looked at the sky again and saw a shooting star. She stood still and closed her eyes and wished for something. With every fiber of her being she wished. She opened her eyes and saw Cedric looking at her "Shooting star I had to make a wish"

"And that was" He asked.

"If I tell you it wont come true" She said before walking up the drive together. She stood on the stone step and tuned to face Cedric. She looked deep into his eyes and worked up her gryffindor courage to do something. She stood on her toes and gave a small peck to his cheek. She turned quickly and went inside the house leaving Cedric stunned. Smiling he turned and walked away before apparating into thin air.

Inside the house Rosalie smiled and crept to her room and disappeared under her covers. Today was perfect. Of course the nightmares came.

**A/N: Yay or Nay continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah I decided to do a whole series on Fem!Harry so this is like part 1 in the AU universe. There's also a Twilight one and soon there will be a Charmed one and maybe a Supernatural one anyways ONWARD YOUNG STEED.**

Chapter 2 -Sport n' dreams.

_Frank was in his house the old muggle caretaker potted about in a cramped dusty kitchen. He lit the gas hob and placed a metal kettle above it. In seconds it began to bubble. He gazed out on the gardens and saw a dim light in the old Riddle house. Muttering under his breath be grabbed a torch headed towards the building ignoring a niggling voice in his head to turn back now. He silently opened the door and walked up the once majestic oak stairwell. Over time it had rotted and dust had collected along with mould on the carpet. He slowed when he neared the open room._

_"Wormtail!" An inhuman voice spat._

_"Y..Yes my lord"_

_"Did I not ask you a question" _

_"S..S..Sorry my lord.." A short fat man begged an unseen figure on a chair. Another man with brown floppy hair knelt down in front of it an he said in a soft firm voice "I will not fail you my lord". A slithering sound drew Frank's attention away form the scene. A huge snake slithered it's way into the room and coiled itself onto the chair hissing as it did so._

_"Wormtail Nagini tells me the old muggle caretaker is standing just outside the door" The short aft man blocked the entrance "Stand aside Wormtail so I can give our guest a proper greeting" The fat man smiled and stood aside. "AVADA KEDEVRA" Green light fills her vision as screams fill the silence. Her screams.  
_

"ROSIE" Hermione cried jerking her awake.

"Hermione...When did you get here" She asked putting on her glasses.

"Just now how about you"

"Last night" She answered wiping her sweaty forehead.

"Are you okay" She asked concern edging in her doe like brown eyes.

"Yes Mione just a really bad nightmare..Anyway how was your summer" She asked as she dressed in black skinny jeans and grey checkered shirt.

"Same old..Went to France for a week that was fun..Wait hold up! You need to tell me about your date with a certain bronze haired hufflepuff" She said.

"Hermione it wasn't a date...It was a casual walk shopping trip among two friends" Rosalie retorted motioning to her new glasses and clothes.

"Okay answer me there anyone else there?"

"No"

"Did he he pay for food" Rosalie thought about the ice cream.

"Yes"

"Did you kiss"

"On the cheek but so what I've done that to boys before" She had. To the quidditch team after a match.

"But not to certain boys you have crushes on...Face it Rose it was a date"

"One no it wasn't. He's seventeen I'm fourteen he probably thinks I'm kid or something and two since when did you become all date insightful"

"Since I spent a few hours on plane headed to France with nothing but a few gossip mags to read and lethal weapon to watch" She said "Anyway we need to wake Ron up and I'm tired of listening to your denials"

"They're not denials it wasn't a date" Rosalie said firmly.

"Of course and denial is just a river" Hermione joked as they left the room.

"Shut up Mione!" She said while Hermione merely cackled on her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Ron descended the stairs after a particularly loud yell from Mrs Weasley. " everyone" He said rubbing the crust form his eyes.

"Hurry up kids we've got a port-key to catch and Amos wont be waiting for long" Mr Weasley said clapping his hands as Ron ate-No inhaled his food. After watching this display Rosalie knew that her cup of tea was the right choice. Then it hit her "Wait Amos Diggory...As in the man that works ion magical co-operation Amos Diggory" She asked.

"Yes..You know him" Mr Weasley asked stunned slightly.

"In a roundabout way" She sighed glaring at the look sent by Hermione over Ron's hunched form.

"Well he and his son Cedric are meeting us at the Port-key" A squeak from Rosalie caused everyone to look at her.

"Sorry...Burnth my tounght" She said putting on a fake lisp while Hermione silent;y laughed into her toast.

"Oh right..Merlin! IS that the time! We best be on our way!" Mr Weasley exclaimed dragging them all outside. The began their fats paced walk out of ottery st catch-pole and headed towards a clearing with a few sparse trees.

"Arthur" A familiar voice to Rosalie boomed ahead of them.

"Amos" Arthur said with equal loudness.

"These all yours then" He asked motioning to the line behind him.

"No the red head and their friends Hermione and-"

"Rose!" Amos cried.

"How you doing Amos" She asked as he shook her hand with great force.

"Good Good. Cedric should be around here somewhere" He said before turning to Arthur and they began to talk animatedly. They walked together towards a small hill. Rosalie continued to stare around the area.

"Whatcha looking for" A smooth voice asked beside her.

"The lead singer of the weird sisters topless and holding ice cream" She deadpanned.

"Ooh Sorry fresh out of those guess you'll just have to settle for me" Cedric said smirking.

"If I must" She said. In front of them Hermione looked back and rolled her eyes.

"We're gonna be late if you two don't catch up" She called breaking the two out of the daze they were in. He offered his arm and she wound hers within it.

A minute later she felt a tugging on her navel as the world spun away from them. She smirked at Cedric who began to descend gracefully She poked him causing him to crash land on his back. She laughed and closed her eyes as she waited for the inevitable crash landing. Instead of meeting cold hard earth she met something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and squeaked at what she saw.

"What the heck do you eat" He asked jokingly his hand firmly on her thigh.

"Chocolate and tea... You know the basic food groups" She replied. She looked down and stared deep into his eyes. She never noticed before how his eyes seemed to look a storm. Swirls of grey intertwined with light shades of black battled within them. She decided then and there that grey was her new favorite colour.

He laughed. God how she loved his laugh. His teeth were shiny and flashed when he smiled. Hermione climbed to her knees first and looked at her friend. The rest of them began to untangle themselves from the large ginger pile behind her she cleared her throat. Rosalie squeaked an clambered to her feet and blushed madly while behind her Cedric did the same.

"So kid's to the tent" Arthur suggested oblivious to the situation in front of him.

"Yeah. Let's go to the tent yeah the tent" before rushing off and dragging a half laughing half serious Hermione along with her.

* * *

The train pulled out of kings cross station. Rosalie rested her head on the window while Ron stuffed his face with chocolate frogs and Hermione read the newspaper. Her temples throbbed and she longed for it to stop so she could try to get some rest. "Rose...Are you okay" Hermione's concerned voice asked.

"Yeah...Just got a bit of a headache nothing major"

"You should tell Sirius. About the world cup and your dream" Hermione suggested.

"yeah..I'll do it as soon as we're at Hogwarts"

"Good..Then maybe you can ask Cedric to visit hogsmede together"

"You know what...I will" Rosalie said half joking half serious and soon began to wonder what the reply would be when a voice startled her.

"You will what" A voice asked form the carriage door.

"Err..." Rosalie stammered.

"Anyway..Mind if I sit here" Cedric asked stepping into the cabin. She nodded and then looked on with disgust at the large pile of wrappers next to Ron. The boy in question was still shoving sweets down his throat. "Or...not..In any case I was just maybe you want to go to hogsmede with me". Rosalie looked at him her mind blank until a short push by Hermione brought her back. "Y-Yeah sure. I mean I'd love to"

"Great...I'll see you at school then" He said before turning away and walking back down the corridor with a satisfied smile on his face.

"What did he want" Ron demanded as the last sickly sweet thing slid down his gargantuan mouth.

"Nothing school Stuff" Rosalie said.

"Okay then hey Rose I was wondering if maybe you'd..."He was cut off by the appearance of a certain blonde haired slytherin.

"Well Well looky here seems to me like we got a mud-blood, A blood traitor and a pothead" He said. But unlike past years t was said with less bite than usual. And was it just her imagination or was he wincing when he moved. His eyes as well looked different. She'd seen eyes like that before but where?

"What do you want Malfoy" Ron snapped jumping to his feet sending crumbs and wrappers everywhere.

"You gone" He said.

"Malfoy please just leave" Rosalie said tiredly also standing up but acting as a buffer between the two.

"This isn't over" he snapped before stalking away wincing again as Goyle nudged his shoulder. She studied him again as he left filing away the sight for further study in her mind.

Next to her Hermione went back to the appear while Ron pulled even more food from his trunk. Sighing again Rosalie pulled out a quill and parchment and began to work on her letter to Sirius while internally a war raged.

Three sides. One disgust at Ron the other pure happy giddiness at Cedric asking he to Hogsmede and the other curiosity at Draco's behavior. Sighing she looked down to see several ink spots on the page. Crumpling it up she sighed yet again.

_It was going to be along year._


End file.
